The Bravest Man I Ever Knew
by RedHeadedGoddess
Summary: Albus Severus learns just where his middle name came from and why it is okay to be a Slytherin when you have this name. -Just in case, this eludes to things mentioned in the 7th book-


**The Bravest Man I Ever Knew**

Harry had never before brought up the war, he would have much rather have left it in the past. And out of respect for him, Ginny never brought it up either. And when her children asked for bedtime stories about it she would shake her head and say that their father was right in not bringing it up.

So she knew, when Albus came home in tears, fear shining brightly in his bright green eyes, that Harry was very worried about his son. And she couldn't blame him. Albus had been placed in Slytherin, the house that he had heard was evil. Despite being told at the beginning of the year that it was okay if he went into Slytherin, he still seemed to think his parents would be upset.

Ginny watched as Albus got off the train for winter break and scanned the station with his brother, trying to find them. She smiled brightly at them and waved the two boys downs so they would find them. Not that it would have been hard with Lily bouncing up and down between the two adults. As the two brothers got closer Ginny noticed that James seemed to be forcing his brother to take the steps to come to them. She turned brown eyes to her husband who was frowning slightly, letting her know that he had noticed this too.

When the two boys reached them Ginny quickly hugged Albus tightly, planting a light kiss on his cheek. She then hugged James. "How has school been so far? Is Professor Longbottom alright? Are you doing all your work?"

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, mom, we've been doing all our work. School has been fine and Professor Longbottom is fine too. But guess what?" he didn't give his parents to hazard any guess. "You know how I'm in Hufflepuff and Al got into Slytherin," his brother winced as the dread house name slipped so easily from James' lips. "Well Malfoy got into Ravenclaw! Like Rose! It's like the sorting hat doesn't know what it's doing anymore!"

"No. I think the sorting hat knows just what it is doing." Harry finally spoke softly, reaching out and placing a hand on Albus' shoulder, gently clasping it to reaffirm his words. "I think it is trying to change the perceptions of the houses. Which is why you, with you preference for pulling tricks and being brash, ended up in Hufflepuff. And why your brother, with his soft spoken-ness and gentle mind set landed in Slytherin." He said softly, with a smile at his younger son. Albus stared up at his father, confusion in his eyes.

It wasn't until after supper, when Harry was in his study that Albus decided to talk to him. He stuck his head in and waited for his father to notice him. When he didn't he coughed once to gain his father's attention. Harry looked up from his papers and smiled at his son. "Hello Albus. Come in." he waited until Albus had shuffled inside and taken a seat in one of the chairs across from him to set his quill down and look at his son carefully. "You still seem upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

Albus fidgeted for a moment, looking at his lap. "I know…I know you said when I started school this year that you named me after a Slytherin and that he was brave but…But I don't feel very brave in Slytherin."

Harry smiled and stood, walking to the chair next to Albus. He placed a hand on Albus' knee, gaining his son's gaze. "Severus Snape was a Slytherin. He was a good friend of your grandmother's and he tried his best to protect her. And when he could no longer protect her, he protected me. But he did all this while working for the Dark Lord."

"You see, your grandmother was a muggle born. A witch with no known magic in her bloodline. And Voldemort was trying to rid the magical world of all muggle-borns. He thought that muggles were lesser beings then wizards." Albus gasped and stared at Harry with wide eyes. Harry nodded slowly. "It's true. And he wasn't the only one. He had quite a few followers."

"But you and I know better then that. Look at your Aunt Hermione. She is a muggle-born and she is one of the smartest witches I've ever met." Albus nodded. "And Severus knew a witch like your aunt. A smart, muggle-born witch."

"Grandmum?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Your grandmother. And he learned that Voldemort was planning on attacking her, your grandfather and myself and he told your other namesake, Albus Dumbledore. And then he pleaded with his master to let your grandmother live. He tried his hardest to get Voldemort to spare her life. But his pleading didn't work because your grandmother would not give me up."

"If he's so good, he wasn't going to let you die, was he?" Albus asked, building an image of his namesake as a shining hero that saved the day and took care of his father after his parents had been killed.

Harry sighed a little and shook his head. "He only truly cared for your grandmother at that point. If my life meant her's he would have much rather given me up to die then have her die in my place. But he didn't have a choice. Voldermort killed her and couldn't kill me." He saw Albus frown and look down. He gently cupped his son's chin in his hand and lifted his face to look him in the eye. "But he is the bravest man I ever knew. And I cannot blame him for his choice back then. He made up for it many times once we met."

He could see the confusion returning to his son's gaze and smiled slightly. "In my first year of Hogwarts, Voldemort tried to kill me while I was playing my very first game of Quidditch. But Severus saved my life, muttering the counter curse until I had control of my broom again. And many other times throughout my years in school he helped me. He didn't give me special treatment because of what I had done or who my mother was."

Harry closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. "But it wasn't until I was fighting Voldemort myself that I learned truly, Severus' role in my life. He had watched over me for my mother's sake and he had helped me in finding what I needed to defeat the Dark Lord. And he gave his life to help me understand what I had to do. His death saved the wizarding world. Saved me, your mother and your aunts and uncles. Because they were all there fighting and if he hadn't died they would have all been killed."

"Wow…And he was in Slytherin?" Harry nodded and Albus grinned. "That is so cool! I can't wait to tell James that _I _was named after the person who saved you!" Albus slid from his chair, smiling brightly at his father. "Thanks Dad!"

Harry laughed and nodded. He reached out and stopped Albus for a moment. "So perhaps now you can make some friends at school?"

Albus grinned even more. "I already have a friend. His name is Scorpius Malfoy!" And leaving Harry in a stunned state the boy ran from the room to do just what he had said, and tell James that he had the better name and being in Slytheirn was so much better then being in Hufflepuff.

(RedHeadedGoddess here. Just want to say thanks for reading and to let you know what inspired this story. See, I am in a roleplay with several of my friends where James is a Hufflepuff, Albus a Slytherin and Scorpius a Ravenclaw. This is in the same set as 'Learning to Cast a Spell'. First year, this is Albus learning a bit about his namesake and learning that it is okay to be our tiny, adorable little Slytherin. But I also have to give credit to the band Ministry of Magic for their song "The Bravest Man I Ever Knew" which is the true reason for writing this story. Along with my little Al who sent me the link to the song. Just look them up on youtube. It's a great song.)


End file.
